Paint the Canvas
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Saiou liked to know the motivation of others. It helped him discover their weaknesses when convincing them to join the Hikari no Kessha. But some people are so normal that it’s abnormal. AU, oneshot, drabble, RyoxSaiou or ZanexSartorius.


AU – based if none of the Hell Kaiser events had occurred and Ryo was still around when the Hikari no Kessha took over.

Done for Seda (Howaitosanda) in response to the "Boiz and Gurlz" one-shot request under the prompt "normal". First time at writing Saiou and I don't think I pulled him off too well, so I need more practise. 

---

The Hikari no Kessha leader sat with his fingers intertwined, watching his nails with a most troubled expression on his face.

It wouldn't take long to enlist the whole academy as his minions. Children were impressionable, and a lot of the students were followers, which made things easier. Particularly since he'd got hold of Manjoume and Asuka. Both of them were very influential among students he'd found.

He thought about Manjoume, his first follower. How easy that had been. It probably wouldn't have even taken psychic powers to get into his head. His desire in life had been obvious: to defeated Juudai. Even if he had come to deny it himself it was easy to provoke him far enough for his want to surface.

Others had been easier still. Misawa had been loyal to his friends but his friends in turn had not been loyal to him. His want for their attention had been his downfall.

Asuka… He had not fully understood her reasons. He felt it may have something to do with Manjoume but as long as she was loyal to him there wasn't a need to look into it further.

Everyone had some flaw that he could use against them. Everyone had something that they wanted. Something he could get under their skin about.

Granted he wasn't always successful in acquiring them, but at least he had a starting point to work from.

But now he was faced with someone who he could not gather an understanding of. Ryo Marufuji had returned from the Pro Leagues upon hearing what had happened at Duellist Academia. Not only were a lot of his friends still students there but also Samejima had been his mentor for a long time and he wanted to help out in any way he could.

This in itself didn't bother Saiou. He knew Ryo was one of the top duellists from the academy so having him in the Hikari no Kessha would be extremely beneficial. Getting him in the Hikari no Kessha was a different matter entirely.

The obvious weaknesses did not work. Unlike Manjoume he had no unbeatable rival. He and Juudai were both the same level of skill. Unlike Misawa he wasn't the kind of person who got ignored, though he'd probably prefer it if he was. Saiou felt he'd be able to use Asuka against Ryo, as the two of them had been close, but it seemed a desire to rescue her was stronger than a desire to be with her.

It was almost as if the boy had nothing. Nothing seemed to corrupt him. He was so bland, so emotionless, and so normal. Like a blank canvas.

A blank canvas that required paint. If Ryo had no weaknesses then Saiou would have to create some himself. He was more than willing to do so.

It wasn't difficult to catch Ryo alone either. When it came to recruiting individual strong members Saiou preferred to get them away from the group. And Ryo took refuge in being on his own.

It was the lighthouse where he found him, at night. People had said this was far from an unusual place for Ryo to be.

He approached, his stride proud. He knew that Ryo was aware of who he was so there'd be no point in lurking in the shadows. The light was pure and hated shadows…

Ryo didn't show any surprise at his arrival. He'd probably expected it. He just glanced over with that expression that was far too blank, too normal to actually be considered normal.

"I suppose you know why I'm here," Saiou said formally.

"You're wasting your time," Ryo replied. It should have been considered a threat but the way he said it made it sound like a passing comment.

"That will be for me to decide," was the return, as Saiou took to observing Ryo close up for the first time.

People could usually be read easily by their eyes. Even if they stood strong on the outside their eyes would give away the fear they truly felt on the inside. Or if they had a determined glare then alternate ways to knock them down had to be looked for. But Ryo's eyes were neither weak nor determined. They were decisively blank. As if they had a lot to say but they were damn well not going to say anything to you.

Saiou threw in a question that he knew wouldn't work, "What about Asuka? Don't you miss her?"

"I do. But she's not seeing sense right now, and I'd rather have her back safely than be with her while she's like this," Ryo replied honestly.

A little too honestly.

'I'd rather have her back' eh? Saiou knew an opening when he saw one.

"Do you love her?" he asked tauntingly.

"No, I care for her," Ryo answered, not giving away anything with those eyes.

"Do you love anyone?" Saiou tried intrusively.

Ryo grunted dismissively but his eyes gave away too much this time.

"It must be hard," Saiou mused aloud, "Being the way you are no one could love you."

"But I don't want love," Ryo said quietly, as if this ended the discussion.

"Everyone wants love," corrected Saiou, as if he knew.

He could sense in the air that Ryo was feeling awkward. It was now or never, as if he let one falter slip by he probably wouldn't get another one to work from. He stepped forward, grabbing Ryo's face in his hand. A hand that despite looking bony somehow was still as smooth as Ryo's young skin.

Naturally Ryo struggled. He pulled back, taking a step towards the edge of the dock. He couldn't step back further without falling and Saiou was blocking any escape route he may have had. He cursed himself for falling into such an easy trap.

The demonic individual stepped closer still; bearing that grin he wore when he knew the chase was truly afoot. He placed an arm around Ryo, pulling him forward painfully by the small of his back. There was something visible in those eyes now, was it fear? He couldn't tell but he really didn't care. Because the sooner he could make him beg for mercy the sooner he could force him to join the Hikari no Kessha.

But there was something he could recognise in those eyes: himself reflected. The twisted face that he did not want to see. Half of it grinning like a maniac and the other half crying at the deeds he was doing. He always tried to hide the true half of himself away. He hated these moments when it surfaced to interrupt him.

Ryo was obviously confused by this; he'd never seen a face like it. Two powerful, contrasting emotions. Both contrasting with his own lack of emotion.

But as he watched one half of the face consumed the other. Surprisingly enough it was the crying face that won over.

The grip on Ryo's back softened and gently pulled him further from the ledge so he could stand solidly on the ground.

Ryo looked at the face, searching for an explanation.

One was not provided but he saw the mouth slowly form the word "Run" as the tears started to vanish and the smile returned.

For this occasion Ryo decided to listen to this advice and left swiftly. He felt that he escaped the situation unharmed, but Saiou knew that the canvas of Ryo's being was a little less blank now.


End file.
